


Our Final Step To Eternity

by IceyGemini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy Happy Ending, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Fanart, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mutual horcruxes, Other, Soul Bond, Under the Influence of Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: Harry is not the same as he was before,  after his soul merged with destroyed horcruxes. He no longer wants to destroy the Dark Lord. Now they both share the desire to live forever. And what better way to do it is there then to be the part of each other and have their souls forever entwined in the endless circle?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Our Final Step To Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/gifts), [CuddlyMakani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyMakani/gifts).



> This fanart is based on the final part of my fanfiction Becoming You. I just couldn't resist to try to draw this:D


End file.
